Proposal
by NovelistServant
Summary: Nick and Judy have known each other for roughly four years now, and Nick never wants what they have to end.


Nick drove the high police car at night, his partner eager to go home after a long day. The streets were quiet and nearly empty, except for those like them, driving home after a late day or going out to have some fun.

It was normal for them. The only real difference was how late they were out, unless in the middle of a case. It was just a slow day at the office, but it was boring office days that drained Judy's energy and made her secretly wish for another exciting case, well… a secret from everyone but Nick.

The fox drove for Judy's apartment. It was routine for Judy to normally drive, for Nick preferred just to sit back and relax in the car, but he drove it so he could take it to his apartment because it was enough parking for it, where was Judy's didn't have any at all.

His stomach was sensitive and his heart was pounding like a war drum. The cop was sure he had never been this nervous – no, nervous was an understatement, he was scared – in his whole life, not even the time he had to tell his poor mother that he got suspended for selling hall-passes, or when he was tying a red bandanna around Judy's leg as the enemy started to close in. The time he was so afraid of leaving Judy forever on that road or when her voice echoed in screams was nothing compared to this.

It took all the fox had to hide his terrified state and to appear cool and unrattled by his plans. He rested one arm at his open window and used the other to drive. Judy looked at him and was about to say something about how he needed to use ten-n'-two as a cop, but the way his fur danced in the wind and glowed peacefully in the street-light silenced her, his calm smile looked out onto the street ahead.

Her tail gave a little twitch but was unseen in the seat. They had known each other for four years now, give or take a few weeks. It seemed only yesterday she was putting tickets on parked cars and she saw a fox walking into an ice-cream parlor. Next thing she knew, she was pinning a badge to his puffed-up chest with watery, lavender eyes and Mrs. Judy Hopps had a partner.

If she thought she job was all she wanted before, she had another thing coming! Her dream job was a reality and it was better than she could have ever imagined. With Nick by her side, she felt there was nothing she couldn't do! They made each other better people, stronger, and they made quite a pair, not just in crime-fighting.

She will never forget the first time Nick asked Judy out on a date. He seemed calm at first as she drove around, but then he was pausing a lot more than usual and his voice cracked once like a high-schooler. When he had spit it out, he looked ready to unbuckle, open the car-door, and jump out onto the street. But Judy smiled and said yes, and it was the best words she said in her whole life!

Next, her words would change to "I had a great time" and "I love you", and Nick hoped, as he too thought about when he asked out on a date, that she would repeat that magic word again tonight.

Judy snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed they weren't going the way they usually do. In fact, they were nowhere near her apartment.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy said. "Did you make a wrong turn?"

Nick had half-hoped she wouldn't notice and simply doze as he drove to his destination. He knew it probably wouldn't happen. She was no dumb bunny.

"We just have to make a quick stop first, Carrots." Nick said coolly, praying it would pass her.

She only relaxed and leaned back in her chair. Judy assumed he needed to pick something up and it was just quicker this way, or maybe they were low on gas. She peered from where she sat to look at how much was in the tank, and it was almost three-fourths full. She decided it was to pick something up from a store, and thought to herself that she would just stay in the car when they got there.

Nick's vision was blurred with fear so much it was a miracle he could drive. He pulled himself out of it and tried to focus on where he was going. He didn't want to miss it and turn around like an idiot.

There! He found it! Would have it had been better to go to the old bridge by the dried-up river? Maybe, but he thought it would bring back some painful memories, and he decided here, where it started, was much better. It was either this or an ice-cream parlor and he wanted it to be private, too.

He passed his destination and pulled up to a curve by a big, brick building to park. As he turned off the car and Justin Beaver's singing was silenced, Judy looked up with ears perked and saw where they were.

"Why did you need to come here, Nick?" The rabbit asked.

Nick unbuckled and replied, "I just have to take care of something."

Judy wasn't satisfied with the fox's answer and perhaps it was instinct, but her heart was racing and she felt tense. "Well, fine, but let me come with you." She said and unbuckled as well.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Partner." Nick said and got out of the car.

Judy also got out and Nick locked the car with the remote-keys as he walked around to meet up with his little bunny. His bunny, his partner. Not only a fellow police officer, not just a partner in crime, but a partner in life. A partner for life.

He led the way across the street calmly and Judy followed, ready for anything. She thought maybe there was some gang activity going on here that Nick detected and wanted to catch them, and he didn't tell her because he didn't want to hear any "it's not our job" or "it's too dangerous". It didn't make any sense, but it was all the rabbit could think of, so she settled with it.

Nick walked up to a little row of hostas growing by the sidewalk and turned towards Mowlex. Already, he was walking down the same path he did almost four years ago, pushing a stroller and heading to work. He could almost see Judy driving next to him in her little car. She knew exactly what she was doing when she went up to him, and tonight, so did he.

The couple reached the other side of the building and Nick stopped and leaned to see if anyone was in the alleyway. It was empty, just like last time, but the vines had grown and nearly covered the arrow on the wall. It was quiet, dark but not too dark, and deserted. Perfect.

Judy peered into the alleyway and took a step in to investigate. "Alright, Nick. Why are we here?"

Nick suddenly felt like he'd lose his dinner. If he chickened out, he'd seem like an idiot bringing them here and he couldn't think of a cover-up story. There was no turning back.

"Well thank God that this time it's not so we can blackmail a guy into helping us solve a case." He said as normally as he could.

It must have worked, because Judy merely rolled her eyes and shook her head, not turning around and still looking at the alley. "You were my only lead, and you refused to cooperate. A man's life was at stake. What was I supposed to do? Let you walk away?"

Nick couldn't help but think of so many times everything could have changed. If Judy never followed Nick in. Or if Judy walked away when Finnick wanted the red pop. What if she didn't see Little Toot Toot in the reflection of the car window?

What if she hadn't taken the Ottertine Case? Or if Bogo had fired her and Bellweather hadn't stepped in to assure she got the case? What if she had let Nick go and hadn't thought of how to get him to help? What would have happened if they were iced, or if Bellweather didn't help them? What if Nick had walked away for good?

That last thought sent shivers down his spine and into his tail. Judy had resigned, ashamed of she had done to the city, and went home. What if her siblings hadn't run into the flowers, or if Gideon hadn't called them Nighthowlers? What if… what if, when she came down to that bridge, he had walked away, didn't stop, and she would only see his back, never his face?

He never hesitated in his steps since that day. They always followed her. After a while, so did his green eyes. And his heart soon followed her, too.

"You know, there was one time that I almost did." He reminded her seriously as he pocketed his sweaty paws, answering her question.

Judy's tuned-up ears drooped and she did not yet look at him, now ashamed.

" _Almost_ did." Nick repeated. "But, sorry Carrots, you're stuck with me." The tip of his claw grazed the soft, little box in his pocket. It made his heart leap with another round of deepest fear that he clenched his fist so avoid touching the box.

Judy turned to look at Nick and smiled, feeling better. That smile enough was just what he needed to insure that he was sure about what he was doing. His fear lingered, but his determination and desire weakened it and strengthened him.

Nick sighed and said, "Carrots, I didn't bring you here to go down Memory Lane." He mentally scolded himself. That sounded too harsh, but we went on. "I came here to talk…" He got chocked on his own words.

He coughed and still found his throat feeling funny. He cleared it and Judy waited patiently. She could feel how much Nick wanted to say something and see how nervous he was, and she was in no rush, so she simply stood and waited.

Once the rattled fox was sure he could talk, he said as his eyes switched to his feet and the rabbit, "I came here to talk about _us_."

At once, Judy's heart pounded so fast that she wouldn't have been surprised if it was visible through her uniform. It was either going to get really good, or really bad. She tried not to get any ideas or think too much, just listen to Nick.

"We've known each other for a while, and I've been your partner for… what, four years? And, it's been _amazing_ , being your partner. We've solved cases, and hanged out forever, even got… ya know… together, together. But," He looked at Judy's beautiful lavender eyes and found fear in them. She was just as scared as he was.

He shook himself out of her eyes and said, "But that's not enough." His knees were shaking so much he wondered how it was he was standing. As if his body acted on it's own record, he got down on his right knee and took one of Judy's paws in his own pair. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I don't just wanna be partners at work; I wanna be partners for life."

He let go of her in order to pulled out the tiny box from his navy-blue pocket by his hip.

Judy's eyes filled with tears and her fear and replaced with the deepest joy Nick ever saw. It was clear that his choice was right. This was it. No walking away from the truth. No weaseling out of this one. He was stuck with her. And he never wanted to leave.

"Judith Hopps," Nick said and opened the box to show a golden ring with a little white diamond that sparkled like the stars above their heads. "Will you marry me?"

Judy removed her hands to show her dazzling smile and to be able to breathe easier. After a few breaths of composing herself, she uttered the magic word crystal clear and it was said and done.

"Yes."


End file.
